The Newspaperman and the Shopgirl
by MistressSara
Summary: Unseen Kitty and Frank moments throughout season two.


I own nothing. Just a few ideas I've had about Kitty and Frank during the course of season two.

**x-X-x**

Kitty Hawkins checked her appearance in the mirror a third time, insuring that her blush was just right and her hair perfectly in place. She wasn't nervous about her date with Mr. Edwards but rather excited by the notion. On occasion she stepped out with men her own age, but there was a special thrill reserved for a man a fair bit older than her. An experienced, well employed, and handsome man, all fine points for Mr. Frank Edwards.

"Nothing has changed in the last five minutes, Kitty." Her landlady chided. "You still look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Carter." Kitty smiled, shifting her focus to a bit of movement beyond the front window. The bell rang, echoing throughout the small house. With a steadying breath, Kitty calmly picked up her coat and clutch before walking to the front door.

"Miss Hawkins." The man seemed to stammer for a moment as he took in her appearance. Her red dress was like a beacon in the middle of her rather grey neighborhood. "A vision, Miss Hawkins."

"You look quite dashing yourself, Mr. Edwards." She smiled sweetly, pulling her coat on. He hurried to assist her with the wayward sleeve. It also happened to be an excuse to touch her. His fingers gently brushing across the nape of her neck as he reached for the black wool. It was a light touch, easily passed off as accidental. But Kitty couldn't help the tingling sensation his touch left, while Frank mused on the softness of her fair flesh.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm.

The night certainly started off well enough. They ate at a small café, laughing and flirting over a light meal of wine and stew. From there it was a quick walk to Delphine's.

Kitty fought to keep her mouth from gaping as they entered the hazy club. The colors were deep and warm, complimented by the soft lighting. Were Kitty more religious she might concern herself with the heavy feeling of sin and guilt in such an establishment. As it was she giggled and easily shed her outer garment at the coat check before taking Frank's arm again.

"What do you think, Miss Hawkins?" He asked as they stood at the stairs leading to the main room.

"This certainly is something." Kitty managed, trying to take everything in at once.

"Mr. Edwards, come looking for scoops from loose lipped patrons?" A buxom brunette greeted the pair.

"Not tonight, Miss Day."

"I see, a lovely young lady." She smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, dear."

"Miss Kitty Hawkins, this is Miss Delphine Day." Frank made the introductions, a surge of pride coursing through him once he realized how impressed Kitty was.

"Lovely." The woman smiled again. "I've more guests to greet. Please, enjoy your evening. I send over some champagne."

"Drink first or dance?" Frank asked as they approached their booth.

"Dance. I love to work up a healthy thirst."

"Do you now?"

It was a series of missed signals on both sides. Frank taking her flirtation and close dancing as an invitation while Kitty labored under the impression that this was simply a proper date for a modern woman. Until his hand curled over hers where they rested in her lap. She knew that expectant look; she had seen it in the eyes of men before. Just like before Kitty refused to meet the expectations.

She had had high hopes for Frank Edwards, and for the second time in her life she found herself disappointed by this man. She felt the same pang of disappointed as she had when her secret admirer turned out to not be the newspaperman but rather George Towler. She made it as far as the coat check and the front door before he caught up with her.

"I believe I already said goodnight, Mr. Edwards."

"Be that as it may, Miss Hawkins. I should still see you home safely."

"And will I be quite safe with you?" She asked curtly, not turning to see if he was still following.

"Of course you will, Ki— Miss Hawkins." He corrected himself, returning to their pre-established formality. "I'm not a brute."

"I'm not at all pleased with you, Mr. Edwards." She warned as he continued to walk along the dark sidewalk with her.

"I'm horrified at my assumption, Miss Hawkins. Please trust that I have the highest regard for you."

"You'll understand that I find that rather difficult to believe at present."

"Of course." They walked the rest of the way in silence, not speaking again until reaching her front door.

"Good night, Mr. Edwards. Thank you for dinner." Kitty nodded briskly before pushing her front door open.

"Miss Hawkins—" The door shut firmly behind her, cutting off his apology.

"How was your evening, dear?" Mrs. Carter called from the sitting room.

"It was—" Kitty hesitated for a moment, not wanting to admit aloud what her supposed gentleman thought of her. There was a greater sting of embarrassment as she recalled how pleasant it had felt while they were dancing, his warm body pressed to hers as an arm curled around her back. While George was a very nice young man, he didn't have much to him. Frank had been a pleasant experience until things turned sour. "It was lovely. We danced and danced."

"I'm so glad." Mrs. Carter called back. "Might be wise to get to bed now. You still have work tomorrow."

"Of course. Good night."

It was far from a good night. She felt embarrassed, rather foolish to boot. She had carried on about her hopes and aspirations for the future and the only future he was interested in was what would come after a bottle of champagne and pretty words. Kitty didn't look in the mirror after she washed her face and pulled down her hair. Her reflection would only mock her naïveté at the moment. She would be better in the morning. A new day would cheer her up and welcome a slightly less trusting Kitty Hawkins.


End file.
